Everything is just right
by ilu'ness
Summary: What is wrong with me..." that isn't even a real question in the matters of love, we all all know that... but he doesn't. /kataang/


_ Basically it's about Aang's doubts in love- what do these feelings really mean and could Katara love him back. I would really love it if you would review, please :)_

* * *

_**Everything is just right.  
**_

"What is wrong with me..." that isn't even a real question in the matters of love, we all all know that... but _he_ doesn't.

This magical feeling in his stomach, like all the space was fulfilled with ever-happily flying butterflies. Heart beating faster every-time she's around, blood rising to his cheeks every-time she puts her soft lips against them.

Every-time _she's _in his mind- like it's her place to be there, her right- to be always there- on one way or another.

This fascinating way she can calm him, only by giving him a look of understanding, like somehow she could feel it too. Telling him- they are in this together, and always will be.

And _he_ could only describe it as something was wrong, as no-one else had _seemingly_ mentioned anything about this.

This feeling of _meant to be _is a little too much for him now- him alone. She doesn't seem to be in this with him. It made him fell like she had lied. His sweet and wonderful Katara _had lied_.

So he continued to stand there at the sea, with a heavy mind, feeling the cold breeze of the night and the salty air. Of course there was _that _question on his mind: why didn't she understand? Or _maybe... _maybe it was quite the opposite? She did- only he didn't, after all, he had been thought that the _female_ mind _happens _to be too complicated to be understood right on the second (he pulled a face after the mental image of Sokka acting "the playa" came into his mind). He knew he had to talk to her...but... What would he even say to her?

He couldn't just go there- " Hey Katara wake up, do you love me, you know- like I do for you?" So yes, you could say that was a hard one... but he can't go on like this- without talking to anyone about this _problem. _And Katara just happened to be his best friend. And this was Katara we're talking about- she would understand, he knew she would. So the decision was made- he was going to confront her- right now, _ignoring_ the fact it was already past bedtime, because _this _was urgent.

So he turned fastly around starting to run- only to be knocked down somehow. Lying on the sand, he found Katara on top of him. That was weird- how the heck did they end up like this?

"Umm sorry...I-I didn't see you there..." he said face tomato-red and tried standing up, but that would be just impossible if another person was lying on you and not wanting to move away. With his tired mind he didn't get that and instead found himself lost in those beautiful ocean-blue eyes of hers. They stayed in that position for a _long_ time.

Finally Katara stood up and offered him a hand to help him up, which he gladly took.

"No need to, I mean I was kind of sneaking up to you..." she replied, face looking totally embarrassed, she too wearing a blush, that was visible in the moonlight.

"W-Why? Did you want something from me?" he asked, turning clearly curious, of course with this scenario the _confronting _couldn't take place anymore. He couldn't help it- all plans about this confusing theme, made only seconds before, were forgotten.

"I was...I was just worried. Yes I was worried, because you... were gone for so long, you know. You shouldn't do this so often, who knows which dangerous lye in here." at this Aang's face fell, but only a little- after all she was worried of him. That was definitely a step in the right direction.

"Everythings ok, you know I can take care of myself,"

" I know... but I can't help it..." he could see it was true, her eyes never lie. Smiling a little he took her hand (clearly suprising her), "let's go then, we've got an early wake." they started going hand in hand, but then-

"Wait!" Katara stopped him and pulled him quickly into a tight hug, but he was too suprised to do anything. After few seconds she pulled away and planted another soft kiss on his cheek. It was a short act, but again enough to stop his mind from working. Acting completely proud of herself, she started _pulling_ him back to the camp.

So it took a few seconds when he came pack to earth. Still holding her hand, he went next to her. She seemed to be smiling in that well-known dreamy way and as she turned her head totally towards him, he could see two pairs of tanned cheeks mixed with a sweet red. They shared a quick glance, a glance that only confirmed their doubts, and now they were both having a smile on their faces. Hands still intertwined, he knew he had finally understood:

Nothing's wrong- everything was going just right... for both of them.


End file.
